Construction is a very detail-oriented industry. Often a buyer (customer) and builder or general contractor (GC) will meet many times to explore, select and negotiate overall scope and terms of a construction project. Often the only basis that a builder (GC) may have for quoting a price is a vague set of architectural drawings (layouts) and a general “sense” of what the customer desires. In such cases, the builder may estimate the cost of “fitting out” a building based upon past experience or upon local trade craft for “typical” or “standards”.
In the case of residential construction, a myriad of standard or above standard choices faces the customer once a contract has been signed. Often a builder will provide a number of options with regard to overall house design and functionality. Some options may relate to room and/or kitchen layout. A number of mechanical system options, such as heating and cooling, may also be provided. Basement (either finished or unfinished) or crawl space or extra large garages may be available. Each option (or package of options) usually has its own advantages and disadvantages that may appeal to one customer over another.
Once the overall layout and functionality of a house is complete, the selection process may become even more involved. Design preferences such as floor coverings must be selected, kitchen and bathroom designs must be finalized. The customer must decide what color to paint the walls or whether wallpaper is a better choice.
The finalization of kitchen design is an especially complex process of integrating the various parts of design, products and “hook-up” of water, electric services, etc. Kitchen cabinets must be selected from any of a number of confusingly similar quantity, quality and feature options. Countertops, sinks and faucets must be coordinated to fit and function. Provision must be made for built-in appliances. Water, sewer and electric connections must be considered for each option. After cabinets have been selected, appliances may be ordered to conform to the overall design, or visa versa.
Bathroom choices are equally complex. Fixtures such as sinks, toilets, tubs and faucets must be selected. If the bathroom is to be tiled, then a type and color(s) must be selected to conform to the other choices.
Usually a builder provides an allowance for each option. The cheapest (or most popular) option may be included in the overall construction price. Where another option is selected, the customer may incur an additional charge or receive credit against the construction price, which must be included in calculations regarding credit, product installations and profit.
While builders are usually able to track the customer selection process, the process requires countless hours on the part of the builder and customer in presenting options and recording choices made by the customer. Further, no true “retail” outlet exists for these, essentially sub-trade industry products (i.e., faucets are available at plumbing supply showrooms, doors and trim at lumber yards, appliances at appliance stores. Likewise, there are varied industry and non-trade pricing that apply to these industry products.
Where the customer and builder have busy schedules, choices are often not made in a timely manner. Further, the Statute of Frauds requires a written note or memorandum (e.g., a signed contract, change order, etc.). Accordingly, a need exists for a means of facilitating the presentation and documentation process of products, services and processes of the construction industry.